


向死而生

by Abyuanss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, 非国设
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss





	向死而生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「That is not dead which can eternal lie.
> 
> And with strange aeons even death may die.」

“Ah , you’ve found yourself a hunter.”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯醒来的时候只觉一股浓重的血腥气直冲鼻腔。他甩甩头低声咒骂了一句，一鼓作气睁开眼，却并没有见到血池肉林之类的恐怖景象。他小心翼翼地起身，仔细打量着四周的环境。这看起来像是一间诊所，墙边的柜子里有不少药剂瓶，桌上散落着一些染着血迹的布料，还有一个形状奇怪的东西——看起来有点像一个形状奇特的注射器。屋内看来没什么危险，阿尔弗雷德想，那么就要想办法出去看看了。

房间的一扇门紧锁，另一扇则是半掩着。阿尔弗雷德最后环顾了一圈这个不大的房间，确定没有看到什么趁手的打架工具之后干脆推门出去——难道要让我坐以待毙吗？阿尔弗雷德在心里给自己打气，况且世界的Hero哪里那么容易交一血呢。这样想着，他轻轻推开门，走向另一片寂静的空间。

开门之后并没有什么不寻常，只有一条阶梯笔直通往楼下。阿尔弗雷德探头张望了一下，丝毫看不到下一个房间的景象，于是他只好一点一点向下探。走了几步眼前还是似乎无穷长的阶梯，莫名压抑的气氛让阿尔弗雷德的左手习惯性摸向腰间想要掏枪。枪自然摸不着，他却摸到了一个画着奇怪图案的徽章，徽章上的图案像是一支三叉戟，又像一个倒挂着的人。他一时想不出来这是什么，但潜意识告诉他这玩意非常重要，于是他耸了耸肩把它放进怀里，接着向下摸索。

没走几步阿尔弗雷德就看到了一扇开着的门，所幸门口没有站个什么奇怪的生物吓人，但是空气中的血腥味却越来越浓。阿尔弗雷德轻手轻脚地走到房门口向内张望，他看到里面有一只外形有些像狼的奇怪生物，似乎只有骨架的躯体上披着纠结凌乱的皮毛。它正用染血的獠牙咬住一个明显不可能活着的人，把他从一辆轮椅里拖出来。

阿尔弗雷德愣在原地看了好久。虽然有些不可思议但是——阿尔弗雷德看着那个尸体的装束，总觉得自己在哪见过，却一直想不起来。在他走神的时间里，那只怪物咆哮着撕咬了一会那个可怜人的遗体，接着转过头来虎视眈眈地盯着阿尔弗雷德——这个新鲜猎物的气味他早就闻到了。它咆哮一声，拖着似乎有些一瘸一拐的步伐向阿尔弗雷德这边冲来。

阿尔弗雷德被吓了一跳，但是很快又恢复镇静。他捏捏裹着厚重手套的拳头，感觉自己与生俱来的力量依然在拳心一触即发，于是他自信地笑了，一扭身避过怪物的第一轮冲刺。怪物一击不成很快掉转头来继续冲刺，阿尔弗雷德估摸了一下它冲来的方向，往旁边跨出一步，立刻立掌为刃狠狠劈在它的腰部。手掌被这怪物突出的骨头硌的生疼的同时，阿尔弗雷德十分满意的听到了这怪物的一声惨嚎。然而这一下却还不足以让它毙命——这让阿尔弗雷德有点惊讶。它摇摇晃晃了半天还是爬了起来，喉咙里挤出几声模糊的呼噜声，然后甩了甩头，用迟缓了几许的步伐继续冲刺。

不大妙，阿尔弗雷德想。他的右手疼得厉害，可能已经轻微骨折，再这样耗下去有可能死的会是他自己。他匆匆环顾四周，却没看到什么趁手的屠宰工具。无奈之下，他只好周旋着向那个唯一算得上大件的轮椅靠近。但是那怪物却不愿给他这样的机会——它咆哮着微微蹲伏，接着用难以想象的速度扑了过来。阿尔弗雷德连忙一个侧滚，着陆之后闭着眼睛举起轮椅挡在自己身前。果不其然——轰的一声巨响过后，轮椅毁了大半，阿尔弗雷德的两条胳膊也震得生疼，溅起的灰尘呛得他直咳嗽，但是好歹他没在这一击丢了命。他却丝毫不敢放松警惕，赶紧勉强睁开眼，却喜出望外地发现撞到轮椅上的怪物也受到了重创，之前还气势汹汹的咆哮现在变成了哀嚎。于是他毫不犹豫地过去朝着他的喉咙补了最后一拳。怪物发出了一声濒死的惨嚎，渐渐瘫倒在地。

阿尔弗雷德长长地出了口气，许久未经历这样激烈的战斗的身体稍微有些迟钝，这也给他敲响了警钟。他想过去看看这个大家伙到底是什么，刚刚准备抬脚时那怪物却瞬间爆成了一团青黑色的烟雾，伴随着一股刺鼻的腐臭味逐渐消散。阿尔弗雷德失望地叹了口气。他在原地稍微站了一会，感觉自己的肌肉不那么紧绷之后，他推开了诊所的大门。  


“所以为什么你们都在这？”亚瑟·柯克兰刚刚抱着“我今天的红茶还没喝书还没读还没和我的小伙伴愉快地玩耍怎么就死了呢”这样悲壮的心情倒在对面拿火把的野蛮人的一击之下，再睁眼时却看见三张极其让人不爽的脸戳在自己眼前——啊，好吧，他收回前言，这时他还是很愿意看到这些人的。三张脸之一——一脸你们这群愚蠢的凡人的王耀率先转开脑袋，“啊，你没事就好。恭喜你来的时候还比较体面，像这家伙，”他拿手里的刀满脸不屑地点了点弗朗西斯·波诺索瓦的方向，“刚来的时候捂着自己的脸一个劲在地上滚来滚去还吵吵什么‘哥哥的艾丽娅伊莲娜和莉莉安啊’之类……”“哥哥我的举动叫算人之常情好吗？谁死的时候没点念念不忘的东西啊！”弗朗西斯立刻站起来气势汹汹地还嘴，不过两句吼完又不做声了。嘛，毕竟死亡不是什么好经历，即使是这些内心足够强大的人，也总需要点时间接受现实的，——不过因为能力问题，接受这一切所用的时间长短也不一样就是。

亚瑟摇了摇头不打算参与这次口舌之争，却突然发现伊万·布拉金斯基一直坐在旁边的一块石头上托腮看热闹，罕见地没有参与进对话中来。亚瑟莫名觉得他有点低落。正犹豫着要不要上前问问他怎么了，他不远处的地面却突然闪起一阵白光，一个似曾相识的人形伴随着一阵极具穿透力的噪音打破了众人沉默下来之后略显僵硬的气氛。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊Hero还不想死啊复联的手办还没有集齐今天的憨八嘎也没有吃够这辈子还没有拯救过世界为什么就这么让我死了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”白光渐渐散去，阿尔弗雷德先生熟悉的身影出现在众人眼前。四个本来心情极差的人被他这么一搅，轻松了好多，于是一个个都坏心眼地不上前去拍醒他，只是用一种“孩子你还年轻过来人爱你哟”的怜悯外加幸灾乐祸的眼神无情围观着某位Hero先生。

阿尔弗雷德过了一会才发觉身底下有熟悉的触感，翻滚的动作渐渐停了下来。但是他显然没意识到身边有其他人，只是转了个身仰躺在草地上，用胳膊挡住眼睛，然后长长地叹了口气，轻轻笑起来，甚至周围这一圈不怀好心的家伙们也露出了会心的笑容。然而这一切在经历死亡之后显得无比祥和的气氛却又在下一秒被破坏殆尽——

阿尔弗雷德睁开了眼。

怎么说呢……身处此情此景，连一向装得一手好无辜的阿尔弗雷德先生都在原地当机了好几秒，半晌猛地弹起来窜出去老远：“你你你你你你你你你你们为什么都在这？那个我我我我我我我我只是……只是有感而发！有感而发！那个……”面对着Hero先生越来越语无伦次的辩解，一群人又开始坏心眼地站在原地笑而不语，最后还是亚瑟走上去拍了拍他的肩打了个圆场。“好啦好啦，我们知道的，我们也是这么过来的。”“不过你是怎么到这的？是不是也是从一个诊所醒来，然后碰见过一个狼人？”一直坐在一边的伊万这时却问出了一个沉重却无比关键的问题。

“是……不过我把它干掉了，还在建筑外面走了一段……不过最后被那些拿着火把和木板盾牌的暴力狂们干掉了。”阿尔弗雷德也不在意提问的这位一直跟自己不对头，详详细细地讲了一遍自己的经历。说的时候他很是郁闷——他本以为以自己的能力不至于输得这么凄惨，事实却无情地给他上了一课。他讲完之后，王耀和伊万交换了一下眼色，两个人似乎互相秒懂了什么一样轻轻点了点头。

“没什么大不了，我跟你的状况也差不多。”亚瑟就蹲在他旁边，闻言伸手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“没事没事，哥哥我在那个像狼的臭丑东西那里就已经英勇地献身了哟~”弗朗西斯也站了出来安慰这个沮丧的美/国人，接着神神秘秘地凑近阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，“话说回来……你见到的人中有没有美丽的女士呢？”“得了吧，有女士也是抬抬手就能秒掉你的女士，还没等你近身你就已经升天了。”王耀从后面一把扯开他，拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀让他回头：“嘿，别乱想了，我们还是来谈谈下一步怎么办吧。”

“我是最先来的人，由我大致总结一下吧。”王耀指指自己，见没有人反对，于是继续说了下去。“伊万是第二个到的，接着是弗朗西斯、亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，而你们三位，”他拿刀鞘依次点过倒数三人，“你们来的时间与我们到的时间差了很远，而且你们之间的时间间隔短得可怜。这是第一个情况。”顿了顿，他又说，“接着就是如何来到这里以及之前的遭遇问题……虽然你们的描述在细节上有所差异，但是我几乎可以肯定，我们经历的就是同一个剧本——我们姑且这么叫它，然后在剧本里由于某种原因死亡，然后才到了这里。我收集到的信息就是这些。”他摊摊手，示意自己说完了。

“所以说来到这里的关键是死亡吗？”亚瑟把头上的礼帽摘了下来，轻轻摩挲着它略显粗糙的面料。“死亡之后我们来到这里，可是我们能不能回到我们本来的世界，或者仅仅是回到让我们死亡的那个剧本的世界都是问题吧。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩。“还有我们究竟为什么会来到这个鬼地方……”阿尔弗雷德把头埋在臂弯里闷闷地出声。

伊万在一边轻轻地笑了。

“怎么，不会又是你搞鬼吧？”阿尔弗雷德瞬间抬起头盯着伊万。俄/罗/斯人无所谓地耸肩，“反正不是我，管他是谁。但是果然戏耍你们这些什么都不知道的人很好玩呢☆”他最后一句是看着仍然一脸严肃的王耀说的。三双警惕的眼睛立刻瞪向王耀。

“得得得，我真是输给你这个糟糕的表情管理了。”王耀这会也笑了出来，举起双手做了一个敷衍的投降姿势。然后他露出一个神秘的而且在落后三人组眼里十分欠打的微笑：“三位，请允许我为你们介绍一位朋友。”他说完向侧面迈了一步，让三个不知情者能看到他背后款款走来的这位了不起的人物。

“Well,good hunters,I've waiting for you for a long time.”


End file.
